Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing technique.
Background Art
For example, a technique for obtaining a three-dimensional model of the topography of an object based on image data is publicly known. The image data may be obtained by photographing a civil engineering worksite or other object from the air. The image data is three-dimensional topographic data in which the topography of the object is modeled as electronic data. One such technique is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2013-96745. In this technique, the photographed images must be linked with flight data or map data. The photographing is typically performed by a manned or unmanned aerial vehicle, but photographing using an autonomously flying unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV) equipped with a camera has increased in recent years.
The above technique uses application software that enables visually displaying relationships among enormous numbers of photographed images, which are photographed from an aerial vehicle, a flight path of the aerial vehicle, electronic map information, and other information to perform post processing of data. The displayed screen using the software shows a map view, which shows a photographing position in the electronic map, and a photographed image in a separate manner, and is designed to enable understanding the relationship between the photographing position and the photographed image.